Fairy Tail Academy
by Zubby-KUN
Summary: It's an old fanfic I created in 7th grade. There's a little bit of crossovers with characters from Naruto. I have OC's in there and a lot of the characters are out of character, but I was 10. Who cares? You do probably, but anyway, enjoy! The other series are labeled "Fairy Tail Academy" with a number next to it. The only series not out yet is #5, so you gotta wait on that one.


**Chapter 1**

Fairy Tail Academy, one of the top schools in Fiore. As her foster parents, Evergreen and Bickslow chose Lucy to become their child, they thought about sending her to the school they were once in. They taught her everything they knew about magic. She became a Celestial Spirit Mage. At the age of maturity, 16, she went to Fairy Tail Academy. And to everyone's surprise, she was the hottest girl in school. "Hey I'm Natsu and this is Laxus, Gray, Loke, and Jellal." Natsu said. "Hi everyone. I'm new here so please take care of me!" Lucy replied. "We will!" they shouted happily. When Lucy caught a glance at Laxus, she fell in love. She couldn't think of anything else that she almost fainted. Luckily, Laxus was also in love with Lucy so he tried to act tough so he could hide the fact that he loved her. Lucy tried to get close, but whenever she did; he would just turn and walk away. To her surprise she was in the same class as Laxus. "Hey, SHUT UP! A new student is here. Her name is Lucy Heartfillia. She is the daughter of the former graduates Evergreen and Bickslow so be nice." Gildarts told the class. "Yes sir!" they said. "There's also another new classmate. Her name is Tyriana. She came from another world suddenly so be nice to her also. So can you introduce yourself?" he said "Yes. My name is Tyriana. I came from the village hidden in the sand. I became a jonin, that means high-ranked ninja, and I am also the vessel for the ten-tailed beast. Please do not be afraid of me. I also traveled to another world that uses spirits just like Lucy-chan. Then I ended up here but in a dragon's lair. All of the dragons taught me their magic. They called it dragon slayer magic. I was taught by Igneel and he told me to say hi to Natsu, also Metalcania and he told me to say hi to Gajeel, also by Grandine and she told me to say hi to Wendy. Thank you for listening to my stories." Tyriana told the class. Everyone gasped, so did Gildarts. Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel all stood up and said in unison, "WHERE IS MY DRAGON?!"

**Chapter 2**

"They told me that if I told any of you, I would suffer from headaches and pain no matter how much you heal me and I don't want that to happen. Even if I did tell you they would know and they would just fly away because they told me that you guys can't see them until you've all become S-Class wizards." She told them. Natsu choked her to the wall. "Where is Igneel?!" he yelled. She suddenly coughed out blood and fainted. "Natsu what did you do?! You idiot!" Gildarts yelled. "You know what she didn't tell you?! She has a sensitive neck so whenever it's hardly pushed against something, she'll cough out blood and faint! Watch when Freed hears about this. He adopted her you know. She's only 13 years old. What am I going to do with you?" Gildarts yelled. Gildarts picked her up and brought her to the emergency room in the academy. She was unconscious for a whole week. Everyone visited her including Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen. Natsu would always say how sorry he was to her and Freed everyday she was unconscious. She finally woke up when nobody was around. It was 5:00 am. At 6:00 am the teachers would come and at 7:40 the students would come. So she dressed carefully into her boy's uniform since she didn't like wearing skirts. She tied her hair in a ponytail and sat in her wheelchair. She opened the door and went to her classroom before anyone else. Since it was only 5:07 am she decided to make cupcakes for everyone including the Raiijinshuu. She would carefully place the cupcakes on everyone's desk including Gildarts. Then she wrapped the other three for the Raiijinshuu. When she finished, Gildarts came in. "Hey! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be resting in the hospital?" "I felt a little better so I decided to bake you guys something to tell you that I'm back." "Oh okay. Since you're here, want to teach me how to bake? It's almost Cana's birthday so I want to do something for her instead of just letting her do the cooking." "Come I'll show you. So what cake flavor do you plan on baking? Gold, ice cream, chocolate, marble, or fruit cake?" "Cana likes chocolate and vanilla so I guess I'll learn to make marble cake." After a few corrections, Gildarts was the perfect baker. "Wow! This is awesome sensei!" "What did you call me just now?" "Sorry it's what I called my teachers back in my world." "Guess you can call me that then. Oh almost 7:38. We'd better get to class" Gildarts warned.

**Chapter 3**

Once the class came in, they gasped. Tyriana was back! "Hey kids! Tyriana baked you some cupcakes so be thankful! I also baked a cake with the help of her so enjoy Tyriana's welcome party!" he said. Everyone was glad Tyriana was back especially Lucy and the dragon slayers. Natsu kept saying he was sorry and that he missed her. Lucy wanted to know what spirits she used. Gajeel and Wendy asked about their dragons. After that they all gave her a group hug. At the end of the day, Lucy and the dragon slayers brought her home to Freed because apparently they lived next to Lucy, Evergreen, and Bickslow. The Raiijinshuu were all happy that they threw a welcome party until all of the Raiijinshuu were drunk. So that night, they all slept over Freed's house. Freed in his bed, Bickslow and Evergreen in Tyriana's bed, Tyriana on the couch, Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu were all on the floor. Of course the children had to clean up after the drunken adults. They all said goodnight and feel asleep. The next morning Tyriana woke up earlier than the others as usual and made breakfast for herself, her dad Freed and the other 6 people who slept over.

**Chapter 4**

Getting used to his new daughter, Freed was the first one to wake up to delicious-smelling food. He hugged around her neck softly and kissed her on the cheek. She did the same. "Morning daddy." She said. "Morning sweetie" he replied. "What are you cooking today?" he asked. "Today it's going to be ramen from my world. If only Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto were here to taste it. They probably miss me right now." "I bet they do miss you sweetie but maybe it isn't time for you to go back yet." Evergreen said. "Yeah maybe this warping whatever wants you to get ready for something big that's going to occur in your world" said Bickslow. "Good morning Evergreen, Bickslow" said Freed. "That's weird. We're the ones that were drunk but we woke up earlier than the kids over there" said Bickslow. "I guess they won't wake up. It's only 6 in the morning. Well at 6:30 I will wake them up for school." said Evergreen. "WAKE UP MUNCHKINS!" she yelled. All 4 of them woke up in an instant at the same time. "Come and eat breakfast everyone!" Tyriana told them. After they ate, they broke up to go change at their houses then they came back to pick up Tyriana to go to school. "GOOD LUCK AT SCHOOL!" the Raiijinshuu screamed in unison.

**Chapter 5**

At the front gate, Laxus was waiting for Lucy, Gray, Loke, and Jellal were waiting for Natsu and Gajeel, Levy was waiting for Wendy, and no one even bothered to go to class with Tyriana. They were too busy with their friends. Instead, Gildarts waited for her and rolled her into the classroom. " LISTEN UP! Since that incident from last week, to keep from any further harm, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy will be transferred into room 1-C in trade of the three beauties: Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, and Ren Akatsuki." Gildarts told the class. Everyone was surprised. Some were happy that the handsome trio was coming and some were depressed that the Dragon Slayer trio were going to another classroom. That same day, Tyriana caught Ren's eye. He thought that she never noticed the three of them, so every morning he waited for her at the front gates to bring her to the classroom. Gildarts was happy that she finally made a new friend. Tyriana was also happy, so the next morning at home, she told Freed that she made a new friend named Ren. Freed was happy for her though it was strange. Freed thought that Tyriana would make friends at the first day of school, so what happened? Why'd she make friends now? Freed thought it was strange, but in order not to upset her, he decided not to ask her. Instead he asked, "It's almost August 15th. Would you like to celebrate your birthday anywhere special?" She answered back that she wanted to have her birthday at the beach since it was going to be hot that day, so he agreed to it. The day before her birthday he invited Bickslow, Evergreen, Gildarts, Lucy, the Dragon Slayers and their cats, and the rest of Tyriana's classroom to go to her birthday.

**Chapter 6**

As much as she hated wearing dresses and skirts, she hated wearing bathing suits even more. On her birthday, she was finally able to walk on her feet. She wore a baggy t-shirt and baggy shorts and sandals. After she blew the cake, she went the others to go swim. Something caught her eye. _Is that Gaara or is my mind playing tricks on me?_ She thought. The man and the two next to him suddenly stood up facing her and cried. They ran to her as fast as they could. "Gaara, Temari, Kankuro! How did you get here?" she asked. "We searched for you in your room. Then suddenly a book glowed and so we all touched it and ended up here at the beach. I guess fate brought us together. We missed you." Gaara said while hugging and crying at the same time. To the Raiijinshuu, Kankuro and Temari's smiles looked gangster-like and Gaara looked like he was raping her so they ran to Tyriana and pushed Gaara away. "Daddy, no! These are my siblings from my world!" she told them. The Raiijinshuu apologized and told everyone swimming what happened just now. So now, Freed had two daughters and two sons to send to school.

**Chapter 7**

As they walked to school, Kankuro asked how life was like so far in Fiore. Tyriana kept telling them until they reached the front gates. "Hey Tyriana! Ready to go to the classroom?" Ren yelled from afar. "First I have to get my siblings a class." She replied. Fortunately, they were in the same class as her, class 1-B. As usual, Gildarts introduced the new kids, class started, class ended, lunch, recess, and then the end of the day. To their surprise, it was no different from when they were in the Ninja Academy in the Hidden Sand village. "So how was school today everyone?" Freed asked. "It was just like the Ninja Academy back at home just this time it has to do with magic and not chakra." Temari replied. "Well finish your homework and then come eat dinner. This time I'll cook. I'll show you Fiore style cooking. "I didn't know you could cook daddy." Tyriana said. "**DADDY?!" **they said in unison. "Yeah. Didn't you know? Freed adopted me." They were in shock, but then they were finally relieved. Since it was Fiore cooking, Freed invited Lucy and her parents over for dinner. "Wow Freed you're amazing." said Bickslow. "Tyriana said that you can summon spirits Lucy. Can you demonstrate?" said Kankuro. She said yes. Out came Gemini and the twins copied Kankuro and took out his puppet to feed Evergreen. "Tyriana can summon spirits too. In fact two types right?" Temari asked. She told them that she had to summon them outside since they're so big. First, she summoned Gambunta, the 4th Hokage's toad. Then, she summoned Amir Gaul from her arm. "Woah! Those are as big as skyscrapers! They're like 100 times bigger than my spirits! You're awesome Tyriana." said Lucy. She said thank you. They left and the others went to sleep not knowing the next event at school tomorrow.

**Chapter 8**

As usual Ren was waiting for Tyriana and her siblings, and Laxus was waiting for Lucy. "Hey Lucy. Are you excited about school tomorrow?" Laxus asked. "Excited about what?" Lucy asked back. "Oh wait. I forgot you were new. Tomorrow we're having a sporting contest to test out what we learned so far. My grandfather, Master Makarov, will explain today at the auditorium so you'll understand." he said. Ren told Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Tyriana the same thing. When they got to class, everyone was talking about it. Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Kankuro, and Tyriana were especially excited. They were always ready for a new challenge. "QUIET BASTARDS! NEW SCHEDULE TODAY! At 7:50 we'll be going to the auditorium for Master Makarov's speech about the sporting contest tomorrow. After that you'll be having lunch and recess. Then, it's going to be 40 minute classes after that. Got it?" "Yes Gildarts!" shouted the children. They were all excited. One of the students of class 1-A, the straight A class, Erza, asked Temari to a challenge. "Hey new kid." She said. "What?" she asked back. "Wanna bet? If I win, you have to become my slave for 3 weeks." She said "What if I win?" Temari asked. "Then I'll be your slave for 3 weeks. Deal?" "Deal." "I bet I'm going to win 'cause im an S-Class wizard, a high-level wizard" Erza told her. "So what? I'm a jonin, an S-Class ninja. We'll see who's gonna win" Temari said. "HELLO EVERYONE! I'm here about the sporting contest. In the first event, you have to race to the Valley of the Fairies. From there you must take one flower of your choice and race back to the finish line. In the second event, you must make a sculpture of your choice out of your magic. In the third event, you must cook a food that pleases the judges. In that challenge, you must be in groups of four. If your team's dish does not please the judges, you must drop out of the contest. Anyone who survived all three challenges will be the winners. If a whole class has all of their students surviving the contest, the class will have their picture taken and be known as The Class of Honor. Dismissed." Master Makarov told them. At the end of the day Freed's family went to Bickslow and Evergreen's house. The children were talking about the contest all through dinner. "I remember those when we were teens" the Raiijinshuu told them. That night, the children dreamt of winning the contest the day of tomorrow.

**Chapter 9**

Tomorrow came and the kids didn't need to be woken by their parents. The kids ate and kissed their parents goodbye and their parents told them "good luck!" "READY… SET… GO!" All of the classes raced against each other. Erza and Temari were trying to beat each other, but in the end, in the 1st event, Tyriana, Natsu, and Gajeel tied in 1st place. In 2nd place, Erza and Temari tied. In 3rd place, Laxus, Gray, Loke, and Jellal tied. For the 2nd event, Tyriana made a sculpture of Gaara out of crystals. Gaara made a sculpture of Temari out of sand. Kankuro made a puppet of Freed out of wood. Temari made a sculpture of Erza begging to her out of a tree using her huge fan. Lucy and Laxus made a sculpture of each other. Erza baked a cake of Temari begging to her. And everyone else built a statue of themselves. Gaara and Tyriana tied in 1st. Kankuro came in 2nd and Temari, Erza, and Jellal tied in 3rd.In the 3rd event, Erza, Levy, Jellal, and Loke represented class 1-A. Lucy, Temari, Tyriana, and Hibiki represented class 1-B. Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, and Wendy represented class 1-C. And finally, Cana, Jet, Droy, and Totomaru represented class 1-D. All of them cooked in front of the judges so that they wouldn't cheat. 1-A cooked Spaghetti with Alfredo Sauce, 1-B cooked Ichiraku's Specialty Ramen, 1-C cooked Spicy Chicken Stew, and 1-D cooked an elegant fish dish with a side of wine. Class 1-A and 1-B tied. The contest was over. In the end class 1-A and 1-B both were named The Class of Honor. Since Erza and Temari always tied, they decided to become friends. Gaara and Kankuro on the other hand, still didn't make any friends yet, but then Natsu and his friends came to talk to them and they all became friends. The kids told their parents about their victories. They slept and waited for the next day to come for it could be as fun as the one before.

**Chapter 10**

Today was the usual. Now here comes Laxus and Lucy walking down to the park and sitting on the swings. Suddenly, Laxus stood up in front Lucy and bravely said, "I love you Lucy. Will you go out with me?" Lucy's face turned bright red and she replied back, "I love you too Laxus and yes. I will become your girlfriend." They hugged each other in front of the setting sun and enjoyed the moment that they were going to cherish forever. Laxus walked Lucy home and they waved goodbye. Lucy was so excited that she told her parents about it. "This is so funny! Laxus actually got a girl and it's our Lucy! Hahaha!" Bickslow laughed out. Evergreen added in "well honey, when you get into relationships like this, make sure you're careful okay? Sometimes he could dump you and leave you heartbroken or he could pressure you into doing things or he could be over-protective of you. So be careful. Promise?" "I promise I'll be careful mom." she replied. The next day everyone knew that Laxus and Lucy were dating. "Congrats on getting the hot chick Laxus!" Jellal told him. "It's too bad she didn't fall in love with me. Come on. Besides Hibiki, Eve, and Ren, I'm the hottest guy in school!" Loke said jokingly. Class went on and Laxus walked Lucy home as usual. October 23rd almost came. Lucy is about to get her biggest surprise yet.


End file.
